Exalted with Orgrimmar
by Kirishtu
Summary: A little too much heat leads to some decisions that probably shouldn't have been made. Third in the Exalted With series.


Originally posted on aff 2011-02-19

Yet another request made by a friend of mine. Grimscar does not belong to me. Hope you enjoy it.

**Exalted with Orgrimmar**

The sun beat down on their heads as the group of five wearily made their way up the zeppelin tower platform, all but crawling into the dark recesses of their wanted tower. It was cooler, but not by much. The city of Orgrimmar was stifling, what with the cluster of bodies and very little in the way of water that wasn't already occupied by shrieking children. So these intrepid explorers decided to leave Orgrimmar in search of tolerable heat and plenty of water. Thus Grimscar, Treyas, Zen'jiwa, Hellwolf, and Sadirion found themselves climbing the Undercity/Grom'gol zeppelin tower in hopes of catching the zeppelin to Stranglethorn, where they would spend time at the beach rather than trekking through heat and bugs and monsters who wanted to eat their faces.

Treyas wandered to the edge of the platform to check on the zeppelin's arrival. Grimscar joined him a moment later, as the rest of the group remained contently in the shade. The only other person with them was Snurk Bucksquick, the zeppelin master for Grom'gol.

"Quiet up here." Grimscar commented.

Treyas nodded. "Most people are down in the Valley of Strength. If the wind blows just right, you can hear them."

"Not bad, though."

"Nah, not bad. People won't bother us, at least."

Grimscar grunted. Treyas turned to Snurk. "Hey, how much longer 'til the zeppelin arrives?"

The goblin female looked up from her ledger and gave the blood elf hunter a long, appraising stare. Her lips pulled back in a sultry smile that made him nervous. "It should've just left Grom'gol." She said in a high-pitched, sensual way. "But why would you want to go to Stranglethorn? I hear it gets mighty steamy down in those jungles. Maybe I could join you for a short vacation? Show you a real jungle cat."

Treyas paled. "Uh, no, thanks, really." The blood elf scurried back to the rest of his friends, leaving Grimscar alone with Snurk.

She set her hands on her hips and huffed, all but glowering at the hunter's back. Grimscar continued to study her, even as the shadow of the zeppelin drew in behind him. He boarded with the rest of his friends, then paused. He looked back at Snurk.

"What kind of jungle cat?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled coyly. "Follow me and find out."

Grim glanced back at Treyas; the blood elf was shaking his head and mouthing 'Don't do it.' at him. The orc warrior stepped off the zeppelin just as it pulled from the dock, leaving Grimscar on the platform with Snurk. "Show me that jungle cat."

The goblin gave a sensual smile and beckoned the warrior to follow her. Out of the tower they went, to a small hut set up to house the zeppelin masters who were off duty. It was empty now, and Snurk made sure to lock the door behind them to avoid unwanted interruptions.

The hut was three rooms – a small kitchen, a full bathroom, and a bedroom that held four beds. This was where Snurk led Grimscar, and where the tiny woman began her artful little display. She gave a playful little growl as she tripped Grimscar, and only by some miracle he fell onto a bed instead of the floor. Her mouth attacked his earlobe as her hands busied themselves with the belts and buckles of his armour, the huge plates clanging as they were dropped to the floor. She sat on his chest and meowed when his hands settled on her hips, then moved to her breasts. He rolled and squeezed them through her shirt, and Grimscar let out a groan as Snurk's mouth found his pulse. Her teeth sunk in, forming a nice sized bruise before she pulled back, arching her spine so her shirt could be removed. She wore no bra, so Grimscar happily gripped her breasts and teased her nipples into hard little nubs. Noises escaped her, loud and animalistic, and Grim found himself growling right along with her.

Blood rushed to his groin, making the leather pants he word incredibly, painfully tight. Snurk leaned back and purred.

"Someone's in a hurry." She purred. "Surely you're not trying to make it end too quickly?" She reached behind her and gently stroked her index finger along the bulge in Grimscar's pants.

The orc chuckled. "Of course not. That would be rude."

Snurk giggled and slid back along Grimscar's legs until she was nicely settled on his thighs. Her nimble fingers quickly untied the laces of his pants, then slipped inside. She drew out his engorged member and her eyes practically lit up.

Grimscar groaned as Snurk's tongue touched the head of his cock, then slid around the cap before she took it into her mouth. Her teeth played an interesting part, scraping gently along the flesh in her mouth while her tongue soothed the scrapes, her head slowly bobbing while her hands massaged the length that couldn't fit into her mouth. Grimscar clutched the sides of the bed as Snurk worked him, then groaned as she pressed her body against his shaft and massaged him not with hands but her tits.

He shifted his thigh until it was between her legs, then arched it into her crotch, feeling the heat of it through the leather. She moaned around his cock, sending vibrations down to his balls. He continued his motion until Snurk released his cock with a wet pop and shifted back just a little with a coy smile. That was when Grimscar surged up and grabbed the goblin, rolling them over and pinning her under his weight.

"Ooh," Snurk said with a lecherous laugh. "I like it rough."

Grimscar smirked. "As you wish."

His hand busied itself with her pants while the other kneaded her breasts as well as holding her down. Becoming just slightly frustrated, Grimscar simply ripped Snurk's pants off, exposing her. She giggled almost uncontrollably, then moaned as he put his face between her legs and lapped at her womanhood before pressing one large finger into her wet hole. Her hands tangled in his hair as he pushed his finger deeper inside her; she cried out as his tongue teased her clit. Her juices flowed around his finger and tongue, and her legs twitched as she screamed.

"More!" Snurk yelled with a tug to Grimscar's hair.

He gave her more, adding a second, then third finger, and drilling them deep into her body. Snurk arched, mewled, and shrieked until she'd tightened around the orc's fingers enough.

Then she growled, "Fuck me."

Grimscar drew back and eyed the goblin beneath him. She growled again and shoved the orc over onto his back, all but ripping his pants down to his ankles. Then she rose up right over his cock, gave the orc a lusty smile, and sheathed as much of him as she could.

Grim groaned, his sound echoed by Snurk as she gyrated her hips. Then she screamed as Grimscar rolled his hips, driving his cock deeper into her womb. She writhed atop him, one hand at her clit to massage it, the other at her breasts to roll and pinch the nipple. Grimscar held her by the hips and increased the tempo of their rhythm until he was all but breaking Snurk in half, her fluids streaming down his cock and her thighs. She was screaming her head thrown back and her eyes closed, her pussy little more than a tight vice around his cock.

"Yes! That's it! Right there! There!" Snurk screamed over and over as Grimscar drove himself up into her. Then her entire body became as tight as a bowstring – and the walls of her pussy clamped down on him, milking him. Grimscar let out a bestial snarl as his balls tightened, the fire in his abdomen reached its peak, and he came hard inside the goblin atop him.

Snurk all but mewled as she felt hot come dribbling down her thighs and rolled off Grimscar to lie beside him. Grim lay panting, his cock softening as he came down off his sexual high.

Snurk sat up a moment later and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Grimscar watched her, still smirking, as she stretched and purred, and glanced back at him over her shoulder. She gave him a sexy wink, then sauntered into the bathroom. A minute later, the shower started.

Grimscar stretched and rolled out of bed to dress. Then, he left the hut and caught the zeppelin to Stranglethorn to join his friends.

He found them lounging on the beach, reading a scroll (in Zen'jiwa's case), throwing a stick for the dog to fetch (in Treyas' case), or simply sitting in the sand (in Sadirion and Hellwolf's case). Upon spotting him, Zen'jiwa called out, "Where have you been?"

Grimscar grinned. "I just got laid."

"Oh, yeah?" Hellwolf asked. "By who?"

"That little goblin on the Grom'gol pier."

"Snurk?" Hellwolf asked. At Grim's nod, he burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Grimscar demanded. "She offered! So I took her up on it!"

Sadirion sidled up to the orc warrior's side. "Dude, she says that jungle cat line to _everybody_."

Hellwolf's laughter grew harder. "Dude, I fucked her last week!"

Grimscar's face grew pale. Hellwolf sobered. "Oh," the Tauren warrior said with a smile. "You thought you were special."

"At least the sex I had was real!" Grimscar snaped.

"Hey! I _did _fuck Alexstrasza!" Hellwolf looked around at the others for help – they wisely didn't meet his gaze. The Tauren hugged. Folded his arms over his chest. "Well, I did."

Grimscar snarled and stalked toward Zen'jiwa. He sat heavily beside her, sulking.

When the group at last returned to Orgrimmar, Grimscar avoided Snurk as though she had the Plague. Still, his obvious rejection didn't seem to phase her, and before Grim descended the tower, he heard, "Hey there cutie, you looking for a ride to Grom'gol? I hear it gets mighty steamy down in those jungles, maybe I could join you for a short vacation, show you a real jungle cat."


End file.
